My version of Fushigi yuugi
by hikaruchichirimokona
Summary: Ok, This is my second fanfic. Please read it!!! It like fushigi yuugi only the suzaku seven and the seiryuu seven must find their pristesses. well enjoy!


Ok, This is not going to be the best story (For all of you who have read my other one you know that I suck at writing) Well I hope that you will read it. If enough people review then I will update it. And if you want to give me a bad review, please do. I really would like to know who does and does not like my work. Ok now, I do not own anyone except Casidena, Elri, Ray, Daylin.well the people who do not come from Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase owns all of them.*sniff* Ok I should shut up before this is longer than my chapter!  
  
"Hey Ray! Hurry up!" yelled Casidena as she crossed the street with her group of friends. "We will never reach the café if you keep walking so slow!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Ray yelled back as she ran to catch up with the rest of the group. It was the last day of summer break and Casidena, Ray, Elri, Marina and Daylin were making sure it was as much fun as possible.  
  
"I can't believe summer is over already!" complained Elri as she pulled her long dark hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh, I know. I did not have enough time to do anything!" said Daylin.  
  
"Well that's what you all get for going to summer school," said Marina.  
  
"Well at least we don't have to take History this year," replied Casidena, her hazel eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Finally were here! Who knew that it was such a long walk from Danny's Pizza to the café?"  
  
"I know, don't you just hate how Oakhurst was built?" said Ray. "Come on, let's go in."  
  
"Hello ladies! What can I get for you today?" asked the cashier (We will call him Bob)  
  
"Umm, 2 Vanilla Italian Sodas and 3 Cherry Italian sodas" said Elri. As she ordered the drinks, everyone else sat down at one of the tables, except Casidena who went to one of the computers.  
  
"Ok," said Bob "That will be $6.50."  
  
"Here you go," said Elri as she handed him the money. She grabbed the drinks and brought them to the table then took a seat at the computer next to Casidena.  
  
"What 'cha doing?" She asked Casidena  
  
"Oh, just checking my e-mail. Nothing new." Casidena told her. Just after Elri got up and returned to the table, Casidena saw a bright red light from outside. A blue light followed the bright red light.  
  
"Did you guys see that???" Casidena asked the group of girls. "See what?" asked Daylin as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"The flashes of light from outside." She said, and when everyone continued to give her a blank look she added, "Come on! They were bright! There's no way you could have missed them!"  
  
"Are you feeling alright today? Maybe we should get you home," suggested Ray.  
  
"Well it is getting late. We all should get home", said Marina.  
  
"Ok then, see you at school tomorrow!" Said Casidena. They finished their farewells and went home.  
  
"Don't you just hate rallies?" asked Ray as they sat down in the gym. "But hey were juniors this year!"  
  
"Hehe look at all the Freshmen this year!" said Daylin as the people poured into the gym. "There will be no place for the seniors to sit this year if the freshmen don't stop coming!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" said Casidena.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what?" replied Marina  
  
"Look at that guy! He's HOT!!!" She said.  
  
"Umm, I don't know if you have noticed but there are a lot of guys here." Said Elri.  
  
"The one that just walked in. He has reddish orange hair. He's walking with that girl that has purple hair!" Said Casidena, her eyes not leaving the boy.  
  
"Oh, he is hot!" said Elri when she finally figured out who her friend was talking about. "Oh my gosh he's coming this way!!"  
  
"Can we sit here?" asked the guy.  
  
"Umm." stuttered Casidena  
  
"Yes you can," said Ray "What's your name I have never seen you here before."  
  
"We just moved here. My name is Tasuki and this is Nuriko." He told them.  
  
"Is she your sister?" asked Daylin.  
  
"Nuriko is a guy you idiot!" yelled Tasuki with caused a lot of people to turn around and look at them.  
  
"Well I can see why they would think I am a girl. I mean, I am prettier than most of the girls here!" replied Nuriko as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm .sorry", said Daylin as she began to blush.  
  
"Actually we get that a lot, so its ok." Said Tasuki "So who are all of you?"  
  
"I am Ray" said Ray "The girl over there with her hair in a ponytail is Marina, The girl with long dark hair is Elri, The girl with shorter hair is Daylin and the one who has not taken her eyes off you since you walked in the door is Casidena."  
  
"Oh," he said as he looked at Casidena "Is something wrong with you?"  
  
"No.I.ummm." said Casidena. "I." Then to her relief she was cut off by the music as the seniors began to pile into the gym.  
  
Just as the seniors finished sitting down, there were screams from outside. All of a sudden a man with blonde hair walked in the door, followed by a wolf.  
  
Nuriko and Tasuki jumped up and yelled in unison "Nakago! Ashitare! What are you two doing here?"  
  
Ok end of Chapter one. I know, I know, it sucks. Let me tell you one thing, most of this is coming from a dream I had the other night. The rest I made up on the bus ride home today. Well I hope you like it. Trust me, it might be good in the end. This story may be long! But we won't know unless I know whether or not to continue so please review! Bye Bye for now! *Elri- hehehe hope you like it so far.hurry and finish your story!^_^ 


End file.
